ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon Sun and Moon: The Miraculous Adventure of Tessa and Lunala
'Pokémon Sun and Moon: The Miraculous Adventure of Tessa and Lunala'is an upcoming computer-animated film. It was originally going be released on December 25, 2016 to coincide with Pokémon's 20th Anniversary, but was pushed back to November 18, 2017. It is based off of 23StellaOrgana's Fanfiction of the same name. Cast The Trainers: * Auli'i Cravalho as Tessa Sycamore, Lunala's chosen hero. * Morgan Lily as Lydia Johnson, Articuno's chosen hero. * CJ Adams as Isaac Ketchum, Zapdos's chosen hero. * Zach Callison as Carter Hubbard, Moltres's chosen hero. * Jack Gleeson as Lunick Hamada, Mewtwo's chosen hero. * Sofie Zamchick as Maggie Winters, Mew's chosen hero. * Miles Heizer as Liam Carson, Entei's chosen hero. * Maude Apatow as Liz Hampton, Raikou's chosen hero. * Chandler Riggs as Sebastian White, Suicune's chosen hero. * Chase Edmunds as Yushuv Hayes, Ho-Oh's chosen hero. * Sutton Foster as Kaelynne Harvey, Lugia's chosen hero. * Emma Rayne Lyle as Rose Abbot, Celebi's chosen hero. * Tyler Casey as Elijah Jones, Groudon's chosen hero. * Lino Facioli as Birhan Robinson, Kyogre's chosen hero. * Danica Lee as Blake Noxic, Rayquaza's chosen hero. * Sophie Nélisse as Robin Clinton, Jirachi's chosen hero. * Kara Hayward as Meghan Cheng-Strange, Deoxys's chosen hero. * Joseph Di Stefano as Michael Enon, Latios's chosen hero. * Grace Fulton as Annaleise Rivas, Latias's chosen hero. * Felix Avitia as Dylan Peterson, Regirock's chosen hero. * Max Burkholder as Trey Samson, Regice's chosen hero. * Robert Capron as Thomas Sanderson, Registeel's chosen hero. * Robbie Kay as Lycan Singh, Palkia's chosen hero. * Leila Benn Harris as Maya Shirona-Hart, Dialga's chosen hero. * Kelcie Stranahan as Isabelle Zumi, Uxie's chosen hero. * Katie Rose Clarke as Alyssa McMann (Born Alyssa Gojika), Mesprit's chosen hero. * Lee Cormie as Derek Morris, Azelf's chosen hero. * Caitlin Carmichael as Julie Rhodes, Phione's chosen hero. * Elle McKinnon as Anna Aiken-Henderson, Manaphy's chosen hero. * David Lambert as Seth Caprio, Shaymin's chosen hero. * Damian McGinty as Christian Klein, Arceus's chosen hero. * Ed Oxenbould as Evan Stone, Reshiram's chosen hero. * Levi Miller as Alexander Grace, Zekrom's chosen hero. * Teala Dunn as Allison Rogers, Cobalion's chosen hero. * Olivia DeJonge as Clara Campo, Terrakion's chosen hero. * Maika Monroe as Jasmine Van Horn, Virizion's chosen hero. * Zachary Gordon as Lyric Johnson, Landorus's chosen hero. * Ty Panitz as Anderson Davis, Meloetta's chosen hero. * John Paul Ruttan as Phillip Lotus, Xerneas's chosen hero. * Zelda Williams as Chara Dupain, Yveltal's chosen hero. * Lorna Fitzgerald as Marie Noel, Zygarde's chosen hero. * Ashley Boettcher as Yumi Lukasiak, Diancie's chosen hero. * Asa Butterfield as Oliver Fern, Hoopa's chosen hero. * Tye Sheridian as Ethan Lynch, Volcanion's chosen hero. * Malina Weissman as Melody Pinesis, Magearna's chosen hero. * Nathan Kress as Jerco Snow, Solgaleo's chosen hero. * Chloe Grace Moretz as Lillie Germain, Marshadow's chosen hero. * Cristina Vee as Brianna Cavell, Tapu Koko's chosen hero. * Carrie Keranen as Moana Dixon, Tapu Lele's chosen hero. The Legendaries: * Sophie Turner as Lunala, the Moone Pokémon who chooses Tessa. * Rebecca Hall as Articuno, the Freeze Pokémon who chooses Lydia. * Jennifer Lee as Mewtwo, the Genetic Pokémon who chooses Lunick. * Alicia Vela-Bailey as Suicune, the Aurora Pokémon who chooses Sebastian. * Alison Lohman as Lugia, the Diving Pokémon who chooses Kaelynne. * Julie Garnye as Kyogre, the Sea Basin Pokémon who chooses Birhan. * Aimee Carrero as Latias, the Eon Pokémon who chooses Annaleise. * Cara Delevingne as Dialga, the Temporal Pokémon who chooses Maya. * Talitha Bateman as Uxie, the Knowledge Pokémon who chooses Isabelle. * Sierra McCormick as Mesprit, the Emotion Pokémon who chooses Alyssa. * Gabriel Bateman as Azelf, the Willpower Pokémon who chooses Derek. * Alicia Keys as Cresselia, the Lunar Pokémon who chooses Lucas. * Scott Williams as Darkrai, the Pitch Black Pokémon who chooses Nolan. * Tom Wayland as Arceus, the Alpha Pokémon who chooses Christian. * Marc Thompson as Reshiram, the Vast White Pokémon who chooses Evan. * Kendra Kassebaum as Zekrom, the Deep Black Pokémon who chooses Alexander. * H.D. Quinn as Cobalion, the Iron Will Pokémon who chooses Allison. * Henry Carr as Terrakion, the Cavern Pokémon who chooses Clara. * Emily Williams as Virizion, the Grassland Pokémon who chooses Jasmine. * Stephanie J. Block as Xerneas, the Life Pokémon who chooses Phillip. * Caitlin Glass as Diancie, the Jewel Pokémon who chooses Yumi. * Lori Phillips as Hoopa, the Mischief Pokémon who chooses Oliver. * Idris Elba as Solgaleo, the Sunne Pokémon who chooses Jerco. * Andra Day as Tapu Koko, the Land Spirit Pokémon who chooses Brianna. * Melanie Martinez as Tapu Lele, the Land Spirit Pokémon who chooses Moana. * Erin Agostino as Tapu Fini, the Land Spirit Pokémon who chooses Bethany. The Parents of the Trainers * Jake Paque as Augustine Sycamore, the Kalos region's Professor and the father of Tessa. * Emmy Rossum as Alice Sycamore, a former Kalos Queen and the mother of Tessa. * Catrin Lloyd Bollard as Olympia, the Anistar City Gym Leader and the biological mother of Alyssa. * Megan Mullally as Sophie Grace, the mother of Alexander and Jenna. * Craig Blair as Pyramid King Brandon, the strongest Kanto Battle Frontier Brain and the father of Paul, Reggie and Brianna. * Sierra Boggess as Mirage, the mother of Paul, Reggie and Brianna. * Bill Rogers as Dome Ace Tucker, the Battle Dome's Frontier Brain and the father of Moana and Kiki. * Nicole Scherzinger as Fantina, the Hearthome City Gym Leader and the mother of Moana and Kiki. Others * Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum, Isaiah, Isaac and Isabelle's cousin and Serena's boyfriend. * Haven Paschall as Serena Evans, Ash's girlfriend. * Julián Rebolledo as Paul Cavell, Reggie and Brianna's younger brother. * Hayden Christensen as Reggie Cavell, Paul and Brianna's older brother. Casting On June 17, 2016, Auli'i Cravalho, Morgan Lily and CJ Adams were cast as Tessa Sycamore, Lydia Johnson and Isaac Ketchum respectively. On June 24, 2016, Zach Callison joined the cast as Carter Hubbard. Later that day, Sophie Turner revealed that she had been cast as Lunala. On June 25, 2016, Levi Miller was cast as Alexander Grace. In addition, he revealed that Kendra Kassebaum, best known for playing Glinda in Wicked would be voicing Zekrom. On June 27, 2016, Marc Thompson was confirmed to reprise his role of Reshiram from the Victini movies back in 2011 and Kendra Kassebaum's Wicked '''co-star, Stephanie J. Block, was cast as Xerneas. In addition, Ed Oxenbould and John Paul Ruttan joined the cast as Evan Stone and Phillip Lotus respectively. On June 29, 2016, Sutton Foster and Alison Lohman joined the cast as Kaelynne Harvey and Lugia respectively. On July 2, 2016, Rebecca Hall was cast as Articuno. On July 3, 2016, '''Frozen '''director Jennifer Lee and Katie Rose Clarke were cast as Mewtwo and Alyssa Gojika respectively. On July 6, 2016, Caitlin Glass and Lori Phillips were confirmed to reprise their roles of Diancie and Hoopa from '''Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction and Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. On July 8, 2016, Jake Paque and Emmy Rossum were cast as Tessa's parents, the former reprising his role from the Pokémon XY and XYZ anime series. In addition, Tom Wayland was confirmed to reprise his role of Arceus from Arceus and the Jewel of Life and Catrin Lloyd Bollard confirmed she would be reprising her role of Olympia. On July 11, 2016, Chandler Riggs was cast as Sebastian White. On July 14, 2016, Ashley Boettcher joined the cast as Yumi Lukasiak. On July 18, 2016, Maika Monroe joined the cast to play Jasmine Van Horn. In addition, Megan Mullally, Idris Elba and Alicia Keys were cast in unspecified roles. On July 22, 2016, to celebrate the release of Lights Out, siblings Gabriel and Talitha Bateman were cast as Azelf and Uxie. On July 23, 2016, Alicia Vela-Bailey, another Lights Out '''star, was cast as Suicune. On July 31, 2016, Grace Fulton and Aimee Carrero were cast as Annaleise Rivas and Latias. On August 1, 2016, H.D. Quinn, Henry Carr and Emily Williams were confirmed to reprise their roles of Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion from '''Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice. On August 2, 2016, Lorna Fitzgerald was cast as Marie Noel. On August 3, 2016, Malina Weissman joined the cast as Melody Pinesis. On August 17, 2016, Zelda Williams joined the cast as Chara Dupain. On August 18, 2016, Sofie Zamchick, Teala Dunn, and Danica Lee, best known for their title roles in The Wonder Pets, were cast in the respective roles of Maggie Winters, Allison Rogers and Blake Noxic. In addition, the previously unidentified roles of Idris Elba, Alicia Keys and Megan Mullally were revealed as Solgaleo, Cresselia and Sofia Grace, respectively. On August 20, 2016, it was confirmed that Ash and Serena would appear in the film, and that Sarah Natochenny and Haven Paschall would reprise their roles. In addition, Chloe Grace Moretz and Cara Delevingne was cast as Lillie Germain and Dialga. On August 25, 2016, Nathan Kress, Asa Butterfield, David Lambert and Jack Gleeson were cast in the respective roles of Jerco Snow, Oliver Fern, Seth Caprio and Lunick Hamada. Scott Williams was also confirmed to reprise his role of Darkrai from The Rise of Darkrai. On September 1, 2016, Damian McGinty, Cristina Vee and Leila Benn Harris were cast as Christian Klein, Brianna Cavell and Maya Shirona-Hart. On September 2, 2016, Craig Blair and Sierra Boggess were cast as Brianna's parents, the former reprising his role from the Pokémon Battle Frontier series. In addition, Kelcie Stranahan, Carrie Keranen and Lee Cormie were cast as Isabelle Zumi, Moana Dixon and Derek Morris. On September 4, 2016, Julián Rebolledo and Hayden Christensen were cast as Brianna's two brothers, Paul and Reggie, with the former reprising his role from the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl anime series. Also cast were Sierra McCormick as Mesprit, Tye Sheridian as Ethan Lynch, Zachary Gordon as Lyric Johnson and Kara Hayward as Meghan Cheng-Strange. On September 17, 2016, Miles Heizer and Maude Apatow were cast as Liam Carson and Liz Hampton. On September 24, 2016, Chase Edmunds, Tyler Casey, Lino Facioli and Sophie Nélisse were cast as Yushuv Hayes, Elijah Jones, Birhan Robinson and Robin Clinton, while Julie Garnye was cast as Kyogre. On September 28, 2016, Andra Day and Olivia DeJonge were cast as Tapu Koko and Clara Campo. On October 7th, 2016, Emma Rayne Lyle was cast as Rose Abbot, alongside Joseph Di Stefano as Michael Enon, Caitlin Carmichael as Julie Rhodes and Elle McKinnon as Anna Aiken-Henderson. On October 8th, 2016, it was revealed that singer Melanie Martinez would make her film debut as the Alola Guardian Deity who teams up with Moana Dixon. Bill Rogers and Nicole Scherzinger were cast as Moana's parents, with the former reprising his role from the Pokémon Battle Frontier Series. On October 27th, the names of the other three Guardian Deities were revealed, with Moana's Deity being Tapu Lele. A day later, Robbie Kay, Felix Avitia, Max Burkholder and Robert Capron were cast as Lycan Singh, Dylan Peterson, Trey Samson and Thomas Sanderson. On October 30, Ty Panitz was cast as Anderson Davis. On November 5, 2016, Erin Agostino was cast as Tapu Fini. Category:Pokemon Category:Computer-animated Category:2017